Zehn neue Freizeitideen
by The Divine Comedian
Summary: ...Für Sie und Ihre willenlose menschliche Marionette. London im Frühjahr 1980. Emmeline und Lily wollten eigentlich nur schnell einen Kaffee trinken. Später passieren ganz schreckliche Dinge. Angst, eine nerdige Arithmantikerin, ein bisschen Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Anmerkung:** Eigentlich hatte ich dieses (diesen?) Fandom schon seit 2005 hinter mir gelassen (sry, Discworld war irgendwie sehr verführerisch ^^), aber offenbar doch nicht, tja.

**Rating:** T (Thematik, Sprache)

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to JK Rowling

**Warnungen**: In Gesprächen werden u.a. Schwangerschaftsabbruch, Character Death, Homophobie und Traumatherapie thematisiert.

**Charaktere:** Emmeline Vance, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Bellatrix Lestrange, ein OC namens Polly

**Zusammenfassung:** London im Frühjahr 1980, das Leben ist schon lange nicht mehr lustig. Emmeline und Lily wollten eigentlich nur einen Regenschauer mit Kaffeetrinken überbrücken und auf einmal wird das Gespräch todernst. Später passieren noch schrecklichere Dinge. Introducing Marlene McKinnon als supernerdige Chefarithmantikerin des Phönixordens. Emmeline/OC, Lily/James, Femslash, voraussichtlich vier Teile.

* * *

**Zehn neue Freizeitideen für Sie und Ihre willenlose menschliche Marionette (Teil I)**

Wenige Dinge, denkt Emmeline, können einen Menschen nachhaltiger fertigmachen, als wenn die Realität einen ausgeprägten Enthusiasmus abrupt ausbremst. Sie muss darüber jetzt ein Gespräch anfangen, sie muss! Zwar hat sie Lily ein gefühltes Jahrhundert lang nicht gesehen, das ist aber, findet Emmeline, noch lange kein Grund, sie nicht gründlich über das Wetter zuzuschwallen.

"Das war ja so klar," sagt sie. "_So_ klar. Man kommt morgens im Dunklen an, was heißt das überhaupt, morgens, das ist ja wohl eher _nachts_, wenn es noch dunkel ist, und verbringt den ganzen Tag unterirdisch und plant Strategien, und wenn die Strategien dann irgendwann mal fertig geplant ist, erwartet man ja eigentlich, dass ja jetzt draußen die Sonne scheinen könnte, ist ja beinahe Frühling und alles, und was ist -"

Sie schaut Lily von der Seite an. Die knöpft noch im Gehen auf den letzten Metern ihren offensichtlich neuen Mantel zu (der ist nämlich Lichtjahre entfernt von Lilys zu Schulzeiten zurschaugestellten Muggel-Couture und außerdem etwas, hüstel, weiter geschnitten), und Lily wirft einen Blick auf das ganze Elend und bleibt dann neben Emmeline stehen. Ihr schöner Mund in dem sommersprossigen Gesicht verzieht sich und sie sagt, "Pisswetter".

"Ja, das ist natürlich auch eine Art, das auszudrücken," sagt Emmeline. "Du hast nicht zufällig einen Regenschirm dabei?"

Lily zuckt mit den Schultern. "Wer konnte des dann ahnen, dass das schon wieder regnet? Ich meine, das muss doch irgendwann mal aufhören."

"In London?" fragt Emmeline. "Mitte März? Das ist auch für mich ein Schock, muss ich zugeben."

Emmeline ist etwas ratlos und an Regenschirme ohnehin nicht gewöhnt. Bloß leider ist mit dem Apparieren zur Zeit so eine Sache, weil Marlene, die Chefarithmantikerin im Phönixorden, durch clevere Berechnungen, die keiner verstanden hat, festgestellt hat, dass der parallele Apparationsraum derzeit verwanzt ist. Bisher hat sie es noch nicht hingekriegt, die Lücke zu schließen. Wenn Emmeline und Lily also nach Hause wollen, werden sie wohl nass werden müssen, da beißt die Maus keinen Faden ab. Und wenn Emmeline nass wird, kriegt sie ihre Sachen nur ganz schlecht trocken, in ihrer Muggelwohnung in Soho geht schon seit zwei Wochen die Heizung nicht.

Lily schweigt, zieht eine Packung Kaugummis aus der Manteltasche, packt einen davon umständlich aus und steckt ihn sich in den Mund. Sie ist in letzter Zeit so verdrießlich, findet Emmeline, und bietet Lily eine Zigarette an, während sie im Foyer des Zaubereiministeriums optimistisch darauf warten, dass der Regen irgendwann wieder aufhört. Die besten Auroren des Ministeriums, die tollsten Superspione von ganz England, die fantastischsten Mitglieder des gesamte Phönixordens, denkt Emmeline, und sie haben keinen Regenschirm dabei. Ein Mad-Eye Moody würde sich schämen, sie zu kennen.

"Ich hab aufgehört," sagt Lily nach einer kurzen Pause, in der alles möglich ist.

Emmeline stöhnt. "Dir ist schon klar, dass du diejenige bist, die die Dinger überhaupt erst nach Hogwarts mitgebracht hat? Und jetzt gehst du hin und hörst einfach auf!"

"Das hab ich dir doch schon mal erzählt, dass ich aufgehört habe," sagt Lily, was aus Emmelines Sicht keine besonders effektive Verteidigung darstellt.

"Oh nein, eine werdende Nichtraucherin," sagt Emmeline. "Wir sind verloren." Wenn sie ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst ist, denkt Emmeline, muss sie aber zugeben, dass man das jeweils aktuelle Versteck des Phönixordens zuweilen an aufsteigenden Qualmwolken erkennen kann und dass das auch nicht so clever ist.

"Und das hast du auch schon darauf geantwortet," meint Lily und kaut auf ihrem Kaugummi herum.

"Tut mir Leid," sagt Emmeline, und sie meint es ernst. "So viel zu tun und nur begrenzte Aufmerksamkeit. Ich hab's echt vergessen." Sie betrachten den Schnürchenregen aus dem halbwegs Trockenen heraus, da geht die Tür auf und Emmelines Streichholz erlischt im Luftzug. Ein Mann hastet herein, offensichtlich auf der Flucht vor dem Mistwetter, und hält den zur Regenabwehr entfalteten Tagespropheten immer noch auf dem Kopf fest. Dabei rempelt er Lily an, die einen Augenblick verdächtig schwankt. Dann hält Emmeline sie am Arm fest, die Situation stabilisiert sich, und Lily sagt, "Obacht, mein Herr!"

Der Mann ist offensichtlich schon auf Weiterreise, aber dreht sich noch einmal um, hat schon zu einer Entschuldigung angesetzt, dann sieht er Lily ins Gesicht, lacht, und hastet weiter.

Unter Sprachlosigkeit hat Emmeline noch nie gelitten. "Ey, sag mal, hast du sie nicht mehr alle oder was?" ruft sie dem Mann hinterher.

"Emmy," sagt Lily.

"Na ist doch wahr," sagt Emmeline. "Der Vollidiot hat sie doch nicht mehr alle! Vollidiot!" Das letzte Wort kommt wieder etwas lauter, immerhin sollen die anderen Mitarbeiter am Empfang auch etwas davon haben. Der Mann selbst steht schon am Aufzug und schaut sich gar nicht mehr um.

"Emmy, sei still!" sagt Lily. "Das bringt doch alles nichts." Sie seufzt.

"Kanntest du den Typen denn?" fragt Emmeline. Sie schüttelt ein neues Streichholz aus ihrer Schachtel.

"Hab ihn noch nie gesehen," sagt Lily. Sie sieht sich vorsichtig um. "Der fährt aber zur Abteilung für Regulierung magischer Geschöpfe. Aber ich vermute schon ewig, dass die eine Fotokartei mit Muggelgeborenen haben, erst letztens ist mir schon wieder so ein Typ mit Kamera hinterhergestiegen. Unmöglich, echt. Aber glaubst du, hier hört mir jemand zu oder was? Die nennen mich paranoid, ist denn das zu fassen."

"Ich hör dir zu," sagt Emmeline, steckt ihre Zigarette im zweiten Versuch an und fragt dann, zu spät, "Stört's dich denn, wenn ich eine rauche?"

"Seh ich aus als wär ich aus Pappe oder was," murmelt Lily, und Emmeline pustet dankbar den Rauch in eine andere Richtung.

Damit ist der Typ wohl erst einmal abgearbeitet, und wie um das zu betonen, sagt Lily nach einem weiteren Blick in das amorphe Grau draußen, "Komm, lass uns noch einen Kaffee in der Kantine trinken gehen, das bringt doch alles nichts hier, und außerdem haben wir uns schon ewig nicht gesehen."

Und das ist ja nun wirklich ein großes Mysterium, denkt Emmeline, immerhin sind sie beide Aurorinnen und arbeiten sogar mehr oder weniger in der gleichen Abteilung. Aber dank Geheimhaltung und Phönixorden ist irgendjemand eigentlich immer irgendwo auf Geheimmission, da kommt es schon mal vor, dass man sich ewig nicht sieht.

Die MoM-Kantine befindet sich im ersten Stock, und aufgrund der schönen Panoramafenster kann man sich auch hier das scheußliche Wetter gut zu Gemüte führen. Emmeline nimmt sich einen Milchkaffee, inzwischen hat sie aufgeraucht, und Lily nimmt sich einen Milchkaffee und ein gefülltes Plunderteilchen und bezahlt für sie beide, und sie setzen sich möglichst abseits von anderen Leuten in eine Ecke des Speisesaals. Emmeline rührt noch ein Tütchen Zucker in ihren Kaffee, was sie sonst nicht macht, aber der Kaffee ist nicht sehr gut.

Und Lily sagt dann noch, "Wenigstens hast du heute sowas wie einen Erfolg gehabt mit deiner Strategieplanung. Sie haben meine Präsentation schon wieder um eine Woche nach hinten verschoben, ist das zu glauben? Erst lassen sie mich seit neuestem nur noch den ganzen Bürokram machen und dann -"

Sie hustet den Kaugummi höflich in eine Serviette, dann beißt sie in das Gebäckstück und es bröselt auf verdächtig unfrische Art. "Die sind nicht von heute," sagt sie.

"Das war doch die Sache, die du das letzte Mal erwähnt hast, mit dem Dingens hier, dem - na wo du schon eine ganze Weile dran sitzt halt. Sag schon." Emmeline hat keinen blassen Schimmer, worum es geht. Das Retten der Welt geht wohl nicht ganz ohne Verluste.

"Obliviate," sagt Lily. "Das muss endlich effektiv verfolgt werden, dieser völlig frivole Gebrauch von Obliviate, aber im Moment bekommen die Täter ja noch einen Strafnachlass hinterhergeschmissen, wenn sie das Gedächtnis ihrer Opfer löschen, und das ist so eine beschissene neue Mode geworden, verdammte -"

"Das kriegst du nicht durch," sagt Emmeline. Endlich erinnert sie sich wieder. "Das machen die nicht mit."

"Es ist aber wichtig!" sagt Lily. "Ich hab das in St. Mungo's alles gesehen in meinem Praktikum, und behandel mal ein Trauma, wenn du an keine bewusste Erinnerung rankommst, da muss man echt schwere Geschütze auffahren, du musst die Erinnerung wiederherstellen und da kannst du sie eigentlich gleich ein zweites Mal traumatisieren, das ist doch alles -"

"Ich _weiß_ das, Lil," sagt Emmeline.

"Und bei Muggels wird im Gedächtnis rumgepfuscht, als würden sie irgendwo noch ein zweites rumliegen haben, aber wer denkt schon an Muggels, ich find das alles so derartig zum -"

"Ich _weiß_ das alles, Lily," sagt Emmeline. "Und weißt du was, du hast sogar recht. Aber du kriegst das nicht durch. Barty hat gerade für die Auroren die Unverzeihlichen autorisiert bekommen. Hat er eben auf der Strategiesitzung gesagt. Obliviate ist ja schon noch 'ne Nummer kleiner."

"Soso, autorisiert bekommen hat er sie also, der Herr Crouch," sagt Lily. "Na, das ist ja allerhand. Und wann erfahr ich davon?"

Ehrlich gesagt, hofft Emmeline, dass der Regen bald vorbei ist und der erbärmliche Plunder bald aufgegessen ist. Den unterirdischen Kaffee kann man ja notfalls stehenlassen. Das ist ja kein Gespräch hier.

"Naja, jetzt ja offensichtlich," sagt sie. "Tada!" Albernheit siegt, das ist eine todsichere Strategie für... nun ja, für Prüfungen in Kräuterkunde, zumindest ursprünglich mal.

"Und gibt's da jetzt vielleicht auch eine betriebliche Weiterbildung dazu?" sagt Lily. "Crucio für Anfänger? Zehn neue Freizeitideen für Sie und Ihre willenlose menschliche Marionette? Das Freitöterabzeichen mit AK-Kompetenznachweis?"

"Was ich damit sagen wollte," sagt Emmeline, "und übrigens fand ich das grad nicht so witzig, ich meine, das ist ja wohl nicht meine Schuld jetzt -"

"Und kannst du dir das vorstellen," sagt Lily, "also, ich meine, wir sitzen dann alle quasi in so einer Personalentwicklungsmaßnahme rum, den ganzen Tag bei diesen HR-Leuten im dritten Stock, das zieh dir mal rein, und vorne steht er dann also, der feine Herr Crouch, und sagt," sie benutzt zwei Finger und eine hochgezogene Oberlippe für eine im Grunde recht possierliche Schnauzbartimpression, "'und denken'S stets dran, meine Herren Auroren, und, äh, sind Damen anwesend, dann natürlich auch meine Damen Aurorinnen' und hast du gemerk, er fragt immer ob Damen anwesend sind, dabei sind _immer_ Damen anwesend, 'denken'S immä dran, a möglichst viel sprachlose' Hass z'empfinde' bei diese' Zauber, und vergessen'S net hinterher den Zättel ausz'fülle', dass Sie den benutzt han, gell, das muss alles dokumentiert werde' muss das -' und anschließend gibt's Kaffee und Schmalzkringel, ja?"

"... Also, ich wollte dir eigentlich bloß den Rat geben, da im Moment nicht so viel Energie reinstecken," sagt Emmeline, "es fehlt ja wirklich an allem zur Zeit. Dann musst du ja auch nicht die ganze Büroarbeit machen, da bewegt sich ja vorerst eh nichts. Und jetzt, wo Alice ja eh erstmal ausfällt -"

Es entsteht eine Pause und die wird auch richtig unangenehm, und da Emmeline Pausen im Gesprächsfluss ohnehin nicht besonders gut erträgt, brabbelt sie weiter, "da könnte man dann auch wieder Todesser jagen, ich meine, wir müssen ja keine Gedächtnisse löschen, da gibt's ja bei uns gar keinen Anlass zu, und dann kommst du auch mal wieder an die frische Luft, Lily."

Und schon wieder so ein Loch in der Konversation. Hilfe, denkt Emmeline, die wachsen zusammen und dann Gute Nacht, dann kann man genausogut schweigend im Regen nach Hause gehen und anschließend seine Sachen nicht trocken kriegen.

"Würde dir auch mal guttun, frische Luft," sagt Emmeline. "ich meine, die anderen reden schon, also nicht dass ich da mitrede," Lily soll was sagen, verdammt, weil Emmeline gerade merkt, dass sie sich um Kopf und Kragen quatscht, "du wirst ja sicherlich deine Gründe haben, und die anderen reden eigentlich auch nicht, aber es fällt doch auf, ich meine, das wird man ja vielleicht mal zur Sprache bringen können, dass du, seit du so richtig mit Jim zusammen bist und nicht nicht nur so ein bisschen, also dass sich da grade irgendwas retraditionalisiert bei euch im Rollenverhalten, ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen?"

"Kannst du nicht mal zehn Sekunden stille sein, Emmy," sagt Lily missmutig. Es folgt eine weitere Pause im Gespräch, und Emmeline beißt sich auf die Zunge. Man muss auch mal schweigen können. Als Superaurorin und Mitglied im Phönixorden sollte man sowas hinkriegen!

Sie schaut noch mal rüber. Aber Lilys Laune ist wohl gekommen, um zu bleiben.

Lily tunkt eine Ecke des Plunderstücks in den Kaffee, ganz als ob für den einen oder anderen Bestandteil dieser Liaison noch Hoffnung bestünde.

"Wir bekommen ein Baby," sagt sie dann.

"Oh Gott," sagt Emmeline. Gut, denkt sie selbstkritisch, die Reaktion hätte begeisterter ausfallen können, aber man kann ja nicht alles als gegeben annehmen. Sie weiß zwar einige Dinge über Muggels, hat aber nicht viel Erfahrungen mit schwangeren Freundinnen und weiß nicht, ob ein "Behältst du es?" in dieser Situation wirklich taktvoll ist. Wahrscheinlich eher nicht.

"Hm," sagt Lily, tunkt die bereits getunkte Plunderecke ein zweites Mal, woraufhin diese desintegriert. Sie rettet die durchweichte Ecke mit dem Kaffeelöffel, steckt sie in den Mund.

Nur wenige Informationen auf dieser Welt können Emmeline auf Dauer verstummen lassen, und auch die hier ist keine Ausnahme. Vielleicht sollte sie sich rantasten.

"Wie lang hast du noch?" fragt sie.

"Ende Juli," sagt Lily.

Es ist März. Emmeline rechnet, dann stöhnt sie. "Und ich Vollidiot dachte, du hättest bloß zugenommen."

"Naja," sagt Lily. "Stimmt ja irgendwo."

Das geht hier alles nicht nach Plan, denkt Emmeline, das geht hier alles nur noch den Bach runter. Wenn wenigstens die Zeiten normaler wären. Das ist doch kein geeigneter historischer Hintergrund für eine Familiengründung!

"Und freust du dich?" fragt sie. "Das ist doch das wichtigste, wenn du dich freust."

"Naja," sagt Lily, und sie fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Ich hab schon drüber nachgedacht, es wegmachen zu lassen. Und jetzt guck nicht so, bei den Muggels geht das schon lange -"

"Weiß ich doch," sagt Emmeline. "Sehr fortschrittlich, sag ich immer."

" - und die müssen nicht nachts in der Verbotenen Abteilung rumwühlen und mit lebensgefährlichen Zaubern rumexperimentieren und sich anschließend von der Schule werfen lassen, oder gleich nach Azkaban, das ist übrigens mein anderes Projekt neben Obliviate, das kann ja wohl nicht angehen in einer zivilisierten Gesellschaft, und jedenfalls hab ich jetzt den Faden verloren, weil man sich ja wirklich über alles aufregen könnte zur Zeit, ich hab also drüber nachgedacht und festgestellt, dass es grundsätzlich willkommen ist, ich meine, das entscheide ich doch und nicht die Terroristen, soweit kommt's noch. Komischer Akt des Widerstands, aber da hast du's."

"Also dann," sagt Emmeline, "herzlichen Glückwunsch. Und, äh, James? Freut der sich?"

"Na, für den ist es ein kleines bisschen zu spät, sich zu beschweren," sagt Lily, und ihre Augen blitzen. "Natürlich freut der sich."

"Also freuen sich alle," sagt Emmeline. "Prima."

"Freu dich gefälligst ein wenig echter," sagt Lily. Dann lacht sie. "Ich wäre vermutlich auch ein wenig befremdet, wenn du plötzlich schwanger wärst, mach dir da mal keine Illusionen."

"Naja," sagt Emmeline. "Was so die Natur der Sache angeht, also ich wär mehr als befremdet. Obwohl, bei der Fruchtbarkeit im Phönixorden, das ist bestimmt ansteckend - au!"

Mit einem zusammengeknüllten Kaugummipapier beworfen zu werden, tut im Grunde gar nicht so weh.

"Also apropos jedenfalls," sagt Lily nach erfolgter Kaugummipapierattacke. "Wie geht's Polly?"

"Ja, gut, denke ich, sie braucht aber gerade echt Zuwendung," sagt Emmeline. "Sie ist heute nacht ziemlich spät und ziemlich besoffen nach Hause gekommen, aber holla die Waldfee, da musste ich schon wieder weg, Strategiesitzung, weißt du ja, ich fahr dann kurz nach Hause und red mit ihr und heute abend trifft sich ja auch wieder der Orden und dann reich ich 'ne Petition ein, den Durchschnittstag mit achtundzwanzig Stunden auszustatten, und übrigens hätte sie mich vor einer Weile beinahe verlassen."

"Was, warum denn das?"

"Naja," sagt Emmeline, "ich hätte mich auch verlassen, da müssen wir der Wahrheit einfach eiskalt ins Auge sehen. Ich hab ihr gesagt, ich geh bloß Croissants holen für's Frühstück und da stand auf einmal Albus hinter mir an der Kuchentheke an und schwups hatte ich einen Auftrag an der Backe, zweieinhalb Wochen auf geheimer Mission und nicht zu erreichen."

Sie seufzt, gibt dem Kaffee noch eine Chance.

"Ich durfte ihr ja immer nix sagen," sagt Emmeline, "hast du gewusst, dass man Muggel nur einweihen darf, wenn sie zur unmittelbaren Familie gehören oder man sie gerade geheiratet hat, und das fällt bei uns ja nun irgendwie flach, mal völlig abgesehen davon, dass das nach der Hochzeit eh ein völlig bescheuerter Zeitpunkt für sowas ist; das macht einen doch ganz krank, die Sorgen und alles, ich meine, was wenn mir was passieren sollte, sie erfährt das doch gar nicht, das hättest du das letzte Mal erleben sollen, als ich dann wiedergekommen bin, sie ist zur Polizei gegangen mit allem pipapo. Oder wenn ich nicht wiederkomme, dann sind die Jungs vom Ministerium im Stande und löschen mich aus ihrem Gedächtnis. Von euch kennt sie doch keiner." Sie steckt sich eine zweite Zigarette an. "Scheiße, oder?"

"Ich hab sie kennengelernt," sagt Lily. "Letztes Jahr beim London Pride, weißt du nicht mehr?"

"Ich war völlig hinüber," sagt Emmeline, "aber klar, stimmt ja. Hey, Lily, würdest du ihr Bescheid sagen, wenn mir was passiert?"

Lily verzieht ihr Gesicht. "Dir wird nichts passieren," sagt sie in völliger Missachtung der Wahrscheinlichkeitsverteilung.

"Klar," sagt Emmeline. "Was soll schon passieren? Wir sind ja bloß die zentrale Terrorabwehr. Also. Würdest du ihr Bescheid sagen, wenn mir was passiert?"

"Klar doch, mach ich," sagt Lily in dem unbeschwerten Tonfall, den sie für solche Gesprächsthemen reserviert haben. "Jetzt mal in dem unwahrscheinlichen Fall."

"Ich meine, ich glaube nicht dass das noch sehr lange überhaupt möglich ist mit uns -," sagt Emmeline.

"- warum das?"

"Naja," sagt Emmeline. "Es ist ja doch sehr unehrlich. Ich hab ihr gesagt, ich arbeite für die Regierung und kann ihr nicht sagen, was ich genau mache, und sie sagt sie akzeptiert das und sie ist da ganz relaxed, manche würden's wohl auch entrückt nennen, aber manchmal hab ich echt den Eindruck, sie denkt, dass ich Strafzettel fürs Falschparken verteile, und außerdem hat einer im Ministerium so komische Andeutungen gemacht, der wurde richtig unangenehm, und - es ist einfach heikel zur Zeit. Wenn die an Polly rankommen..."

"Ich habe niemandem was gesagt," sagt Lily.

"Weiß ich doch," sagt Emmeline, "irgendjemand muss aber gequatscht haben, scheiß sorgloses Outen unter Freunden, irgendein Arschloch oder Trottel ist immer darunter, und jedenfalls - echt, als gäbe es nicht genug Probleme. Wenn ich ihr nur einfach alles sagen könnte, hab ich bisher gedacht, also im Rahmen des für Staatsgeheimnisse üblichen, meine ich. Und jetzt hat ihr kleiner Bruder Post von Hogwarts bekommen und ich kann's ihr immer noch nicht erzählen, weil wir inzwischen 'ne ganz neue Sicherheitsstufe haben, und ehrlich, je weniger Muggel vom Terror wissen, desto besser wahrscheinlich, die werden ja als erstes zum Ziel."

"Moment," sagt Lily, sucht sich offenbar im Wortschwall einen verdaulichen Fakt aus, "ich denke, die haben die Aufnahme von Muggelgeborenen für dieses Jahr ausgesetzt? Zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit oder so ein ähnlicher Quatsch."

"Das war schon im Februar, er ist da grad noch reingerutscht. Das heißt, vorläufig, für dieses Jahr wird gerade noch diskutiert, und wenn sie diskutieren, sind die Mitarbeiter mit den Zauberstäben nicht weit."

"Stimmt," sagt Lily, "ich erinnere mich ganz genau, dass ich mich vor circa drei Wochen tierisch darüber aufgeregt habe. So viele Aufreger. So wenig Zeit."

Emmeline denkt daran, wie schön sie sich die Sache ausgemalt hat. 'Polly,' hätte sie gesagt, 'ich muss dir was wichtiges sagen, setz dich mal hin.' Und Polly hätte sich so erwartungsvoll aufs Sofa gesetzt, und Emmeline hätte gesagt, 'äh, Polly, du solltest unbedingt wissen, dass ich -" äh, was? Eine Hexe bin? Sowas wie dein kleiner Bruder, was du nebenbei bemerkt auch noch nicht so richtig verarbeitet hast? Und bevor sie fertig gewesen wäre mit Nachdenken, hätte Polly wieder irgendetwas putziges gesagt, z.B. 'Emmeline, du bist doch nicht etwa eine... Lesbierin?' in dem Tonfall, in dem es Pollys Mum damals zu ihr gesagt hatte, und dann wäre Emmeline schon wieder zu abgelenkt gewesen und hätte vermutlich gesagt, 'ach, ich find das schon ganz heiß mit den ganzen Mädels', und dann verliert sie gedanklich den Faden.

"Wie hat sie's denn aufgenommen?" fragt Lily. "Also mit ihrem kleinen Bruder. Wenn sie das gut aufgenommen hat, dann wäre das doch schon mal ein Zeichen."

"Naja, sie ist wohl noch ein wenig überwältigt davon," sagt Emmeline. "Und ich weiß nicht, ob sie es wirklich glaubt."

"Ich war damals auch überwältigt!" sagt Lily. "Und meine große Schwester hat's bis heute nicht überwunden, aber nimm dir die mal nicht als Beispiel, das wird schon. Hast ja Zeit. Also sofern du nicht wirklich vorhast, sie zu verlassen, da würde ich mir den Aufwand allerdings sparen."

"Ja, danke," sagt Emmeline. "Eventuell sollte ich ihr einfach was charmantes vorzaubern, damit kriegt man sie meistens, damit kann man ja den Anfang machen."

"Ja," sagt Lily, "Zauberstäbe sind ja vielseitig einsetzbar in der Beziehungsarbeit."

Emmeline knufft sie, aber nur sanft. Es ist erstaunlich und schön, findet Emmeline, dass man mit Lily wenigstens reden kann, ohne dass die sich gleich auf die metaphorische Récamière wirft und nach dem Riechsalz verlangt. Sie erinnert sich, wie Lily mal irgendwann in Sektlaune gesagt hatte, "Emmy, wenn's eine Frau wäre, wärst du's", was man in Sektlaune halt so sagt (z.B. könnte eventuell, unmittelbar vorher, eine hier nicht näher benannte Aurorin in Sektlaune damit herausgeplatzt sein, dass sie auf Hogwarts zwei Jahre lang in Lily verknallt gewesen war, unglaublich wie lange sie es damals geschafft hat, die Klappe zu halten), und das geht jetzt an Gedankengängen aber endgültig zu weit, immerhin sind sie beide gerade halbwegs glücklich vergeben.

Das ist natürlich alles Quatsch letztendlich, natürlich wird Emmeline Polly gar nichts erzählen, sie wird heute noch mit ihr reden und die Sache beenden, das hätte sie schon vor Monaten tun sollen, damals im Spätherbst, als die Beziehung auf einmal umkippte und so ein ernsthaftes Ding wurde, nicht nur mit Croissants zum Frühstück, sondern auch mit gemeinsamen Besuchen im Baumarkt (die erste gemeinsame Bohrmaschine! Obwohl, es war naturgemäß eigentlich mehr Pollys Bohrmaschine) und ausgiebig ausgesuchten Weihnachtsgeschenken, und überhaupt, denkt Emmeline, sollte es jedem denkenden Menschen eigentlich klar wie nur sonstwas sein, dass sie gerade nicht nur wegen dem bisschen Regen das Nachhausegehen derartig hinauszögert.

Und sie wird heute noch Polly verlassen und dann zum Treffen des Phönixordes gehen und sich dann eine Runde betrinken und wenn sie dann nicht ganz stark aufpasst, könnte es passieren, dass sie doch noch deprimiert Lily anflirtet. Ach, könnte doch schon morgen sein!

"Sag, kommst du eigentlich heute abend?" fragt Emmeline daher. Wenn sie sich schon alle Schrecklichkeiten ausmalt, möchte sie sich wenigstens auf die Details verlassen können.

"Was soll ich denn bitte sonst machen?" fragt Lily. "Einen Kochkurs vielleicht?"

"Weiß nicht, irgend so ein Schwangerending halt," sagt Emmeline. "Beckenbodenyoga, Bauch einölen, saure Gurken essen... oder hey! Eine Runde zünftig gebären, wie klingt das für dich?"

Sie wird prompt zurückgeknufft. "Gebären!" sagt Lily. "Was für ein absurdes Konzept! Nee, ich komm heute abend. Überhaupt, ich denke ich gebe die Sache beim Ministerium auf und arbeite nur noch für Dumbledore, da fühl ich mich irgendwie wertgeschätzter."

"Ist das nicht irgendwie, äh -", beginnt Emmeline, vielleicht weil es im Narrativ ihrer Gesellschaft so vorgesehen ist.

"Was jetzt?" fragt Lily.

"Gefährlich? Für das Baby? Also nicht dass ich -"

"Es wäre gefährlich für das Baby, in einer Welt aufzuwachsen, in der es aufgrund seiner Herkunft vogelfrei wäre," sagt Lily kühl. "In der ich es nicht schützen könnte, weil man mir den Zauberstab abgenommen hat, und in der sein Vater es auch nicht schützen könnte, weil er wegen einer vorgeschobenen Nichtigkeit in Azkaban sitzt. Von der ganzen frischen Luft, die ich bekomme, ganz zu schweigen. Das ist ganz hervorragend für Babys."

"Siehst du, das hab ich schon von Anfang an gepredigt -"

"Und außerdem will ich ja meine eigene Wichtigkeit nicht schamlos übertreiben, aber lass uns da mal ganz ehrlich sein," sagt Lily. "Ich bin die einzige, die in dem Laden einen Plan von Muggels hat. Naja, du vielleicht noch, wegen Polly, und Marlene, sofern es was mit Schrauben zu tun hat, und vielleicht Albus, weil der alles weiß, aber hey, wer ist der Sänger der Stones?"

"Keith Richards," sagt Emmeline. "Der hängt bei Pollys Schwester über'm Bett. Also, ich meine, nicht Keith höchstpersönlich, nur sein Dingens, sein -"

"Sein _was_?"

" - sein _Poster_," sagt Emmeline. "Ich bitte dich, das weiß doch sogar Sirius, dass der der Sänger von den Stones ist. Oder war er vielleicht doch Bassist? Eventuell sogar bei den Beatles? Oder Velvet Underground?" Auf einmal ist sie sich gar nicht mehr sicher. "Den Comedian Harmonists? Oder, nee, jetzt reicht's, wie heißt euer Premierminister noch mal?"

"Margaret Thatcher."

"Singt bei den Stones?"

"Ist Premierministerin," sagt Lily. "Siehst, genau das meine ich. Wie geht man vor, wenn man sich ins Unterhaus wählen lassen möchte, was zur Hölle versteht man unter Demokratie, könnte man Elektrizität, die U-Bahn-Tunnel oder den Grand Prix d'Eurovision de la Chanson eventuell sinnvoll gegen die Todesser instrumentalisieren, und wo wir gerade dabei sind, kann man eigentlich ein Gesellschaftsmodell noch anders ausrichten als auf identische Selbstreproduktion?"

"Öhm," sagt Emmeline. "Ja zum letzten, aber zuallerst sollten wir die Gesellschaft noch bis ins nächste Jahr rüberretten und dann weitersehen."

Lily fegt die Krümel von dem Plunderteilchen mit den Händen zusammen und steckt sie sich in den Mund. "Ich meine, die arbeiten mit ihrer Strategie doch besser mit der Muggelwelt als wir," sagt sie. "Und das ist nicht nur scheiße, das ist außerdem peinlich. Hey, es hat aufgehört zu regnen!"

"Tja," sagt Emmeline, "ich schätze, wir haben keine Entschuldigung mehr, also lass uns gehen. Wo gehst du hin?"

Lily schaut auf die Uhr, nimmt ihr Tablett und steht auf. "Nach Hause gehen bringt nichts mehr, ich hole Jim dann gleich ab, und Sirius. Wir wollen noch zum - ich hab nichts gesagt," und sie wird doch tatsächlich rot.

"Wohin?"

Emmeline erwartet jetzt eigentlich, dass Lily die Frage mit "nur so'n Schwangerending" o.ä. wegwischt - vielleicht ein Geburtsvorbereitungskurs? Ein Date zum Stramplerkaufen? - aber Lily murmelt etwas, das verdächtig nach "zur Abteilung für Personenstandsangelegenheiten" klingt.

Emmeline folgt ihr zur Tablettabgabe und fragt sich, wie taktlos es wäre, jetzt "ihr wollt doch nicht etwa _heiraten_?" zu fragen. Aber was will Lily sonst in der Abteilung für Personenstandsangelegenheiten? Das Baby ist ja offensichtlich noch nicht da, und gestorben ist, soweit Emmeline weiß, in jüngster Zeit auch niemand.

"Wir haben keine Wahl, okay?" sagt Lily irgendwann ungefragt, als sie beide allein im Fahrstuhl nach unten stehen. "Wir wissen nicht mal, wie lange wir noch heiraten dürfen, und ich muss den Muggelnamen loswerden, das ist für mich sicherer, und für meine Eltern, und für meine Schwester, sobald ich den Terroristen irgendwie auffalle. Scheiße!"

"Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen," sagt Emmeline, und unterlässt es ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie selbst ein Problem weniger hätte, wenn sie heiraten könnte. Vielleicht heute abend, wenn sie irgendwann planmäßig betrunken ist.

Dann geht die Fahrstuhltür auf, und sie drücken sich zum Abschied.

"Ich hab mir das alles irgendwie anders vorgestellt," sagt Lily. "Insbesondere rundum besser."

Emmeline denkt an das, was vor ihr liegt. "Ich auch, Baby," sagt sie. "Ich auch."

Die Türen zur Straße gehen automatisch auf. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen bricht die Sonne durch die dicke Wolkenschicht, und ihre Strahlen tanzen auf dem Wasser der Themse, ein grausamer Scherz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnung**: geringfügige Nerdigkeit in diesem Kapitel ^^

* * *

**Zehn neue Freizeitideen für Sie und Ihre willenlose menschliche Marionette (Teil II)**

In Hogwarts war Emmeline immer ganz kompetent in Wahrsagen gewesen. Ihre Wettervorhersagen für die nächsten zwei Tage waren gut, _richtig_ gut (ihr brach das Herz, als sie feststellte, dass die Muggels da irgendwie noch besser drin waren). So richtig brauchbar wurde das Talent erst, als sie Marlene McKinnon kennenlernte, die in der Schule vier Jahre über ihr gewesen war und die profanes Wahrsagen mit inferenzstatistischer Arithmantik kombinierte. Intuitiv geht anders, hatte Emmeline damals gedacht, aber aufgeklärte Varianz ist aufgeklärte Varianz, da beißt die Maus keinen Faden ab.

Das alles ist nüchtern betrachtet in etwa so aufregend, wie die Deckelmotive von Kaffeesahnenäpfchen zu sammeln, bis sich irgendwann herausstellte, dass sie damit einen Vorteil vor den Todessern hatten - obwohl die über einige ethisch nicht ganz so einwandfreie Vorhersagemethoden verfügten, die anständiges Kaffeesatzlesen um Längen schlugen.

Dieser Tage, wenn Emmeline mal wieder mit dem Gefühl aufwacht, dass die Welt heute ganz sicher untergeht, stattet sie zunächst Marlene im Souterrain eines verlassenen Muggel-Bürokomplexes einen Besuch ab, die ihr dann, Notizzettel mit arithmantischen Symbolen vollkritzelnd, über ihre Weltuntergangsstimmung ein Gleichungssystem modelliert, während Emmeline andächtig nickt. Manchmal versteht sie, was Marlene da rechnet; meistens nicht.

Je nachdem, wieviel Zeit dann noch bleibt, macht Emmeline dann noch einen Kaffee, während Marlene ihre Gleichungen in Lochkarten stanzt und damit ihre woher auch immer organisierte, riesengroße und so vielfach wie unnachvollziehbar modifizierte Rechenmaschine füttert.

(Das erste Mal, dass Lily hier unten gewesen war, hatte sich die Höllenmaschine angeschaut, sie mit einem "Die Stromversorgung hast du wohl wegrationalisiert?" kommentiert, was Marlene mit einem "yep" beantwortete. Emmeline war das in Monaten nicht aufgefallen!)

Am Ende solcher frühmorgendlichen Aktionen steht dann u.U. ein auf Thermopapier ausgedruckter Plan der Londoner U-Bahn, der nichtsdestotrotz aussieht wie eine grobe Zeichnung und auf der Blackfriars fehlt. Das finde erst mal raus! Manchmal versuchen sie dann noch, die Abteilung für Strafverfolgung zu aktivieren, meistens bleibt es aber den den Leuten des Phönixordens hängen, dort nach dem rechten zu sehen.

"Ich sollte das System hier echt mal dokumentieren," sagt Marlene dann zwischen zwei Schlucken schwarzen Kaffees. "Die sind imstande und stauben das Ding ein, wenn es mich mal erwischt. Oder noch schlimmer. Ich würde niemandem empfehlen, es auseinanderzunehmen."

Emmeline zählt innerlich, dann sagt sie: "Sechs Wörter, Marlene. Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten."

"Ein Wort," sagt Marlene. "Arthur."

Emmeline ist sich manchmal gar nicht so sicher, ob Marlene sie überhaupt braucht für ihre Modelle - die Todesser jedenfalls halten offenbar Marlene für das Mastermind, und inzwischen ist das Kellerbüro wahrscheinlich der bestgesicherte Ort Englands -, aber Marlene behauptet, ohne düstere Vorahnungen geht es nicht, und sie selbst hat nun mal nur ganz normale schlechte Laune, da ist nichts zu machen. Inzwischen sind sie ein eingespieltes Team: Emmeline wacht grantig auf, Marlene modelliert, gemeinsam retten sie die Welt.

Leider war Marlene heute morgen nicht da.

Das muss erst mal gar nichts heißen, denkt Emmeline, meistens kürzen sich eh alle Variablen aus dem System raus und dann ist eben den lieben langen Tag gar nichts los. Es sagt ja niemand, dass jedes Mal, wenn Emmeline mit einer negativen Gesamteinstellung aufwacht, gleich alles den Bach runtergeht, denn man hat ja wirklich jeden Tag neue Gründe für eine negative Gesamteinstellung. Und so oft, wie Emmeline in letzter Zeit eine negative Gesamteinstellung hat, kann sie ja auch nicht zu Marlene rennen, die weiß ohnehin besser als jede andere über Emmelines Seelenleben Bescheid und wird sicherlich bald anfangen, ihr hilfreiche Tipps fürs Leben zu geben.

Und dass sie einen solchen im Moment besser brauchen könnte als einen Haufen Zahlen, das mag Emmeline kaum zugeben. Aus dem Gespräch mit Lily hat sie jedenfalls mitgenommen, dass schon alles gutgehen wird, wenn nur alle ehrlich miteinander sind.

Nachdem Emmeline das Ministerium verlassen hat, überlegt sie kurz. Weil sie im Moment nicht apparieren kann, würde sie wenigstens anderthalb Stunden verlieren, wenn sie noch einmal bei Marlene vorbeischaut. Dann könnte sie es knicken, sich vor dem Treffen des Phönixordens noch einmal hinzulegen, und auch das nötige Gespäch mit Polly würde notwendigerweise kurz und herzlos ausfallen. Andererseits ist sie sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie nun schon den ganzen Tag eine blöde Vorahnung mit sich herumschleppt oder ob sie doch nur wieder eine Migräne bekommt. Vielleicht tut ihr auch der Spaziergang gut, das ist doch besser, als sich bei gefühlten zwölf Grad in der Wohnung hinzulegen.

In den zu Marlenes Büro gehörenden Kellerfenstern brennt kein Licht, aber das ist alles Teil der Absicherung, also klingelt Emmeline ganz normal und stellt sich schön sichtbar ins Blickfeld der Überwachungskamera. Muggeltechnik hat einen Vorteil, nämlich dass die Todesser sie ungern zur Kenntnis nehmen, daher sind die meisten ihrer Täuschungszauber wirkungslos ihnen gegenüber. Sie müssten sich schon die Mühe machen und Vielsafttrank brauen. Sie hat noch einen Vorteil: keiner denkt daran, dass die Tür noch anderweitig gesichert sein könnte, z.B. durch ein Passwort.

Als sie endlich drin steht, kann sie Marlene nicht gleich entdecken. "Ich habe gesehen, dass du heute morgen geklingelt hast," kommt aber ihre Stimme aus einer Ecke, wo Emmeline schließlich inmitten des ganzen Chaos' Marlene entdeckt, die halb versteckt hinter der Rechenmaschine auf dem Boden kniet und gerade eine Schnur an einem Heizungsrohr festknotet. Schließlich taucht sie auf, überprüft, dass die Schnur fest gespannt ist.

"Der Rechner ist kaputt," sagt Marlene erklärenderweise. "Gibt seit gestern nur noch Nullvektoren aus, ich musste improvisieren. Hab heute morgen erstmal Strippen und Spiegel gekauft. Gefällt's dir?" In ihrer Hostentasche steckt ein zusammengefalteter Zollstock.

Im Raum ist etwas gespannt, das auf den ersten Blick wie ein riesengroßes Spinnennetz wirkt, nur nicht so organisiert. Marlene hat offenbar angefangen mit alten Elektrokabeln, hat dann mit Drähten improvisiert, dann mit etwas, das aussieht wie Gitarrensaiten, und am Schluss mit Bindfäden aus dem Supermarkt. Sie sind befestigt an der Deckenlampe, an Fensterriegeln, an der Heizung; teilweise auch bloß mit Malerkrepp an die Wand geklebt. Überall hängen kleine Spiegel; einige stationär, andere drehen sich sanft. Linsen brechen und bündeln das Licht. Vor dem Schrank mit den Aktenordnern schwingt ein Pendel mit einem Lötkolben hin und her.

"Ist im Prinzip das gleiche wie die Lochkarten," sagt Marlene erklärenderweise, "ich hab sie nur umgerechnet. Hast du irgendwas, womit ich das Ding ausprobieren kann?"

Es erinnert Emmeline an die elenden Arihmantik-Praktika in der Schule, bloß dass da die Netze in kleine vergitterte Kisten gepasst hatten, von denen jeder Schüler eine bekam. Und dann sollte man damit irgendetwas simulieren, zum Beispiel den Effekt von Lumos bei bedecktem Himmel und einer Regenwahrscheinlichkeit von dreiundzwanzig Prozent an einem Frühlingsabend.

"Ich bin zwei Minuten vor dem Wecker aufgewacht," sagt Emmeline, und Marlene nimmt sich einen Winkelmesser, einen Kompass und eine astrologische Karte.

"Wecker klingelt wann?" fragt Marlene.

"Fünf vor sechs," sagt Emmeline. "Naja, und dann noch mal fünf nach sechs. Und viertel nach sechs."

"Das übliche?"

"Yep," sagt Emmeline. "Vage Zukunftsangst, ein schlechter Traum, den ich vergessen hab, und ein metallischer Geschmack im Mund."

"Wo sonst," sagt Marlene.

Emmeline wird keineswegs auf solche Klugscheißereien eingehen! Ebensowenig wird sie jetzt ein dummes Witzchen reißen, das ihr, ehrlich gesagt, auf der Zunge brennt. "Könnte aber zugegebenermaßen auch der Tequila gewesen sein," sagt sie deshalb.

"Hm," sagt Marlene. "Ich glaub, ich hab nur Weinbrand. Muss aber gehen." Sie tränkt einige Bindfäden in der braunen Flüssigkeit, spannt sie entlang der Ost-West-Achse. Den Sonnenstand von heute morgen markiert sie mit einem weiteren Spiegel. Der Boden, sieht Emmeline, ist bereits mit einer Lage Thermopapier ausgelegt.

"Komm, stell dich in die Mitte," sagt Marlene, "mit Medium krieg ich 'ne höhere Varianzaufklärung. Aber nimm mal den Feuerlöscher mit in den Kreis, der steht hinter dir."

Emmeline duckt sich zwischen den Schnüren hindurch. An einigen klingeln kleine Glöckchen, als sie sie berührt. Einige klingeln aber auch, an die sie gar nicht rangekommen ist - Emmeline hat das Gefühl, das Netz bewegt sich von allein. Über ihr pendelt ein Beutelchen an einer Schnur.

"Was ist da drin?" fragt Emmeline unschuldig. "Schießpulver?"

"Nee," sagt Marlene, während sie die Fenster verdunkelt. "Mehl. Wie Kornkreis, bloß instant."

Noch so eine Improvisationsaktion, denkt Emmeline. Eines Tages wird der Keller noch in die Luft fliegen.

Marlene manipuliert derweil am Lötkolben. "Auf drei," sagt sie.

"Und zum Geburtstag schenke ich dir einen richtigen Flammenwerfer!" sagt Emmeline noch.

"Zwei. Lass die Untergangsstimmung fließen."

"Sie spritzt richtig."

"Eins."

Von irgendwoher kommt Licht, aber langsam, da scheint Marlene irgendwo ein magisches Wechselfeld installiert zu haben, grübelt Emmeline. Aber so ein großes? Der Lichtstrahl taumelt, wird abgelenkt, und ein vorbeipendelnder Spiegel fängt ihn, er streut sich hinter einer konkaven Linse und auf einmal wird es richtig hell, er ist in allen Spiegeln gleichzeitig. Dann hört das Mehl auf zu schwingen und geht in eine Kreiselbewegung über, größer, schneller.

Es wird warm und hell und laut.

Dann wird es kalt und dunkel und leise. und Emmeline erinnert sich für eine Sekunde an ihren Traum.

Marlene rollt die Verdunkelung wieder hoch. Überall liegen Schnüre, Scherben, leise kokelnde Reste von irgendetwas, und es sieht entsetzlich unordentlich aus.

"Das hätte eigentlich funktionieren sollen," sagt Marlene. "Geh mal da runter," und sie hebt das Thermopapier auf, auf dem sich einige dünne Linien eingebrannt haben. Früher in den guten alten Zeiten, als die Muggel das Thermopapier noch nicht erfunden hatten, mussten Zauberer wie Marlene häufig mal intensiver zündeln, da ist die eine oder andere Hütte abgebrannt. Sowas subtiles wie das hier hätte man auf einem Dielenfußboden gar nicht abgebildet bekommen!

Naja. Zumindest theoretisch. "Schon wieder so ein Scheiß-Nullvektor," sagt Marlene mit leisem Groll in der Stimme.

"Tut mir Leid," sagt Emmeline, und stellt den unbenutzten Feuerlöscher zurück an seinen Platz. "Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur etwas durch den Wind."

"Passt schon," sagt Marlene, "dann wäre das Mehl nicht verpufft. Wenn die jetzt auch noch mit dem Präkognitionsraum rumgespielt haben, dann geh ich persönlich hin und rechne denen mal was vor! Das kann man doch nicht machen! Die haben bestimmt einen Haufen Endlosschleifen im Raum verteilt, und wer darf das wieder aufräumen? Häh?"

"Aber dann haben sie bestimmt auch keinen Zugriff, oder?" fragt Emmeline.

"Da kannst du deinen Arsch drauf verwetten, dass die sich einen Zugang übriggelassen haben, und wenn ich den finde -" murmelt Marlene. Sie starrt das Papier an. "Geh weg, ich muss rechnen. Aber komm ruhig morgen früh wieder, ich brauch vielleicht ein Medium, um die Patches zu installieren."

"Okay," sagt Emmeline. Mit einer Marlene in Rechenwut kann man sowieso nicht so prima den späten Nachmittag verquatschen, die wird ganz unruhig.

"Kann ich dir noch was bringen?" fragt sie. "Cola, Schokoriegel, Erdnussflips? Du musst doch was essen. Lakritze? Einen Apfel?"

"Alles da," sagt Marlene, was im Fall der Lakritze möglicherweise eine Lüge darstellt, und schiebt sie bereits unmissverständlich Richtung Haustür. Emmeline kann ihr Gehirn richtiggehend arbeiten hören.

"Ich entschuldige dich beim Orden, okay?" sagt Emmeline.

"Ja, mach das mal," sagt Marlene, die das Treffen garantiert vergessen hatte, Brain, das sie ist. "Passt mal schön alle auf euch auf, und sag ihnen, sie sollen zur Zeit lieber mal nicht mit Wahrsagen rumspielen, da kommt nur Ärger bei raus, und Nullvektoren, und außerdem rauscht es dann an meinem Ende."

Das ist einer der wärmeren Marlene-Abschiede, und schon geht die Tür hinter Emmeline zu, und jetzt hat sie wirklich gar keine Entschuldigung mehr, nicht nach Hause zu gehen, nicht wenn sie vor dem Ordenstreffen noch mit Polly reden möchte.


	3. Chapter 3

** Anmerkung**: die Sache mit dem Medium und der Botschaft ist ein superkluger Verweis an Marshall McLuhan und gleichzeitig ein entsetzliches Wortspiel. 'tschuldigt.

* * *

**Zehn neue Freizeitideen für Sie und Ihre willenlose menschliche Marionette (Teil III)**

Es fängt ja schon mit der Heizung an, denkt Emmeline, leicht grantig, als sie die Haustür des Hinterhauses aufschließt, in dem sie wohnt. Seit zwei Wochen geht die Heizung nicht, und wenn sie jetzt schnell heiß duschen will, muss sie erst einmal den gruseligen Badeofen anschmeißen, da überlegt man sich ja schon zweimal, ob man überhaupt schnell duschen will, und statt dass man ein anständiges Feuer in einem Kamin macht, lebt man in einer Wohnung, die noch nicht mal einen Kamin _hat_ und wo erst einmal das örtliche Filch-Äquivalent vorbeikommen und die Heizung im Keller reparieren muss. Aber das hat sie sich nun einmal selbst eingebrockt, sie musste ja unbedingt in Muggellondon leben. Immerhin ist London nachts nicht ganz so trostlos wie, sagen wir mal, Hogsmeade, das muss man den Muggels lassen.

Es wird auch schon wieder dunkel, verdammt, denkt sie, als sie auf halber Treppe erst mal in den verrosteten Briefkasten schaut, in dem eh nie was drin ist, weil Emmeline nie Sachen mit der Royal Mail bekommt und Polly ihren Namen nicht drangeschrieben hat. Dann fällt ihr auf, dass sie, wenn sie noch heiß duschen möchte, noch mal in den Keller hinuntermüsste mit ihrem Kohleeimerchen, um Kohle zu holen, und der steht nun wiederum neben dem gruseligen Badeofen, sie müsste also erst hoch und dann wieder runter, und in diesem Moment entscheidet sich Emmeline, zügigst in die Diagon Alley zurückzuziehen, da kommt das heiße Wasser aus der Wand und keiner fragt danach.

Emmeline hat vor einigen Wochen einige kleine Verbesserungen am Türschloss durchgeführt und registriert beim Aufschließen befriedigt, dass sie alle noch da sind. Es war eine ziemlich harte Nuss, das Schloss so einzustellen, dass es Polly reinlässt, ohne dass Polly was machen muss. In einem anderen Leben könnte sie die Lösung sicherlich vermarkten. Und dann reich werden und sich eine anständige Wohnung mit funktionierender Heizung leisten können!

Dass etwas nicht stimmt, hätte sie eigentlich merken müssen, als sie die Tür aufmacht. Es ist angenehm warm im Flur, vielleicht zweiundzwanzig Grad, schätzt sie. Haben sie die Heizung doch repariert!

"Bin da!" ruft sie. Augenblicklich ist ihr zu warm im Mantel, und sie wirft ihn über den Kleiderständer, dazu den Schal, die Strickjacke.

Später kritisiert sie sich dafür. Wie unaufmerksam man ist, wenn das alles einem noch so fremd ist. Der Flur _hat_ ja noch nicht einmal einen Heizkörper. Der Flur ist _sowieso_ immer kälter als die anderen Zimmer, selbst wenn die Heizung doch mal geht. Aber Emmeline Vance, Superaurorin und Mitglied des Phönixordens, ist gerade von einem langen Scheißtag bei Pisswetter nach Hause gelaufen und in einer warmen Wohnung gelandet. Früher, als sie bei ihren Eltern noch willkommen war, war noch im tiefsten Winter auch immer alles warm.

Sie geht Polly suchen. Das ist gar nicht so schwer, denn aus der Küche dringt Geklapper. Drin steht Polly und wäscht einen riesigen Berg Geschirr ab, der dort im Grunde schon seit Anbeginn der Zeiten stand. Emmeline, im Türrahmen, denkt, dass es wirklich mal Zeit wurde, dass den jemand abwäscht, aber eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, dass sie diejenige sein würde, die das abwäscht. Sie hätte aber nie gedacht, dass es so derartig viel sein würde.

"Hey," sagt sie. "Ich bin da." Hey Polly, wir müssen reden, denkt sie, was zu der eigentlich lange überfälligen Frage führt, wie verlässt man eigentlich jemanden, mit dem man überhaupt kein Problem hat?

Sie bekommt keine Antwort.

"Na, da ist aber jemand in die Arbeit vertieft," sagt sie und weiß schon, dass sie das heute nicht bringt, die Sache mit dem Verlassen, da heizt sie lieber den gruseligen Badeofen und nimmt ein schönes heißes Bad... aber nein, sie muss ja in einer Dreiviertelstunde schon wieder los zum Phönixorden.

Weil Polly immer noch nicht reagiert, geht Emmeline zu ihr in die Küche, dann kehrt sie noch einmal um, zieht im Flur ihre nassen Stiefel aus, geht auf Strümpfen wieder in die Küche. Die wird wohl mal jemand wischen müssen.

"Bist du sauer auf mich?" fragt sie.

Polly steht mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Draußen geht die Sonne unter, und hier steht Polly in einer Schlafanzughose und Unterhemd, mit nackten Füßen auf den Kacheln, die einen dreckigen und sehr unwarmen Eindruck machen, und mit einiger Verspätung pingt jetzt doch Emmelines innere Alarmanlage. Pollys Hände sind ganz rot vom vielen Abwaschen. Links von ihr stapelt sich ein riesiger Berg sauberes Geschirr auf einem ausgebreiteten Geschirrtuch. Rechts von ihr stapelt sich ein riesiger Berg sauberes Geschirr, von dem sie nacheinander einen Teller, einen zweiten Teller, eine Tasse nimmt und abwäscht. Es ergibt keinen Sinn. Sie kann Pollys Gesicht gar nicht sehen, die hat sich nämlich kein einziges Mal umgedreht.

Wo sie gerade dabei ist, Emmeline kann sich auch nicht erinnern, jemals eine Leeds-United-Fantasse besessen zu haben. Überhaupt ist das alles mehr Geschirr, als selbst sie beide in ihrer epischen Faulheit jemals hätten ansammeln können.

"Ich muss dann noch mal los," sagt sie, "also wenn du mich heute noch zur Kenntnis nehmen willst, musst du das bald tun".

Emmeline weiß schon, dass ihre größte Schwäche ist, dass sie das Schweigen immer, immer füllen muss, selbst wenn sie schon dabei ist, sich aus der Küche zu stehlen, zurück in den Flur, wo ihr Mantel zusammengeknüllt auf dem Garderobenständer liegt, und in der Manteltasche -

Scheiße!

Das Gefühl, das sie ergreift, ist relativ unkompliziert und lässt sich mit "Scheiße" ganz gut umschreiben. Der Zauberstab ist nicht da. Sie hat ihn garantiert nicht unterwegs verloren, sie hat ja erst vorhin noch das Türschloss überprüft. Sie hat ihn auch nicht mit in die Küche genommen. Sie muss aber nachgucken gehen, schon um Polly irgendwie davon zu überzeugen, durch das Küchenfenster über die Feuerleiter lautlos zu verschwinden, aber erst mal muss sie es schaffen, irgendwie Luft zu holen. Irgendetwas an der Situation erinnert Emmeline an eine Katze, die mit dem Futter spielt. Polly ist das Futter. Was ist Emmeline? Vermutlich das andere Futter.

Der Nullvektor, denkt sie. Der bedeutet, dass die Botschaft und das Medium ein und dasselbe sind. Und dann denkt sie, das ist jetzt echt nicht der Zeitpunkt, um gedanklich derartig abzuschweifen. Dann denkt sie, sie sollte jetzt nicht übers Abschweifen nachdenken und lieber irgendwie ihre Beine in Bewegung setzen.

Irgendwie hat sie es zurück zur Küchentür geschafft, und ein einziger Blick sagt ihr, dass der Zauberstab nicht hier drin ist. Eine atemlose Sekunde denkt sie, _Polly, würdest du bitte so nett sein und durch das Küchenfenster die Feuerleiter runterklettern?_, da hält Polly inne mit dem verdammten Geschirr, das Emmeline als Alternativhandlung jetzt gerne aus dem Küchenfenster befördern würde.

"Buh," sagt eine Stimme aus dem Flur.

Polly dreht sich nicht einmal zu Emmeline um. "Sie ist hinter dir," sagt sie.

Emmeline dreht sich auch nicht zum Flur um. "Ich weiß," sagt sie. "Tut mir Leid."

Polly lacht. "Wusste gar nicht, dass du Metalfans kennst."

Das findet Emmeline in der Tat einigermaßen lustig, und immerhin weiß sie jetzt, wer sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit hier eingenistet hat, um auf sie zu warten. Aber gegen Todesser zu kämpfen, macht auch mit einem funktionierenden Zauberstab in der Hand nicht besonders viel Spaß.

Ein Holzstab, von dem sie mal ganz stark annimmt, dass es sich nicht um einen Kochlöffelstiel handelt, bohrt sich von hinten in ihren Nacken. Sie hat eigentlich nur eine einzige Chance, und die ist so schlecht, dass sie es im Grunde auch lassen könnte, aber vor ihr steht Polly und die muss sie noch irgendwie durch das Küchenfenster befördern. Der Notfall-Portkey befindet sich leider im Wohnzimmer.

"Waren das die letzten Worte?" fragt die Stimme, nun bedeutend näher. "Oder braucht ihr noch Zeit?"

Emmeline lässt sich also abrupt fallen, rollt sich irgendwie herum (sie sollte solche Sachen wirklich öfters mal üben, denkt sie verschwommen) und tritt Bellatrix gegen das Knie. Der Tritt verpufft leider irgendwie in den Lagen aus schwarzem Taft und Unterröcken - sie hat ja schon von Stahlkappen gehört, aber die gehören an die Zehen! - und damit, denkt Emmeline, hat sie's wohl versaut.

So ein Zauberstab ist ja auch nicht wirklich eine bloße Nahkampfwaffe, da kann man auch auf dem Boden herumliegen und trotzdem getroffen werden.

"Polly, du musst hier weg," sagt sie.

Bellatrix besieht sich das Elend einen Augenblick, dann tritt sie zurück. Im Gegensatz zu Emmeline hat sie ihre Stiefel auch nicht ausgezogen, und es tut ganz schön weh.

"Du kämpfst wie ein Muggel," sagt sie deshalb, berühmte letzte Worte und all das, ihr Zauberstab steckt an Bellas Gürtel, eine Welt entfernt. "Polly, hau _ab_!" Für eloquentere Handlungsanweisungen reicht ihre Luft leider nicht.

Irgendwas haben sie mit Polly gemacht, denkt sie, verspätet, die würde niemals freiwillig abwaschen, und schon gar nicht würde sie in Ruhe abwaschen, während ihrer Freundin gerade jemand in die Rippen tritt. Immerhin haben sie schon eine gemeinsame Bohrmaschine gekauft und sich gegenseitig gut überlegte Weihnachtsgeschenke geschenkt, da muss doch etwas dran sein, da kann sie doch nicht einfach nur abwaschen jetzt.

Emmeline taumelt auf die Füße, auch wenn sie, rein vom Körpergefühl her, lieber liegengeblieben wäre. Sie ist das Futter. Sie versucht, ihren Zauberstab zu erreichen, schafft das nicht, weil Bella amüsiert zur Seite tritt.

Vielleicht kann sie sie ja rauslocken, weg von Polly irgendwie, und dann später wiederkommen und herausfinden, was sie mit Polly gemacht haben, denkt Emmeline benommen, und immerhin hat sie es schon bis in den Flur geschafft, aber wahrscheinlich nur, weil Bella das alles so amüsant findet. Aber wenn sie es in den Flur schafft, dann -

Jemand lacht, und es ist definitiv nicht Emmeline. Sie hofft, dass Marlene in ihrem Büro gerade auf einen Bildschirm starrt und sich irgendwo in den Untiefen ihres Gehirns Gleichungen nach omega auflösen.

Im Wohnzimmer hat sie schon halb das Lestrange-Männchen erwartet, aber das war vielleicht eine Spur zu paranoid. Andererseits aber auch wieder unglaublich, dass in dieser Situation irgendetwas zu paranoid sein könnte.

Apparieren ohne Zauberstab ist verdammt schwer, und sie hat es nur ein paar Mal geübt, und die Todesser sollten eigentlich möglichst nicht herausfinden, dass das überhaupt geht, und überhaupt ist der Apparationsraum verwanzt, die werden also sofort wissen, wo sie hin ist, aber besser woanders, mit ein paar Sekunden mehr, als hier, und außerdem findet sie es auch nicht richtig gut, Polly mit Bellatrix alleinzulassen. Sie muss Bellatrix nur irgendwie von hier wegkriegen...

Mit ihrer Konzentration ist es inzwischen nicht mehr so weit her, aber sich um die eigene Achse zu drehen, müsste eigentlich noch drin sein. Sie ist zu langsam, und Bella erwischt sie an einem Ärmel ihres Pullis -

Und da steht sie jetzt, auf Socken in einer vollständig dunklen, geschlossenen U-Bahnstation, Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht nur Beton, und schon wieder ist Bella ganz dicht hinter ihr, aber jetzt kann Emmeline wirklich nicht mehr weg. Sie kann sich auch nicht mehr drehen. Sie greift nach hinten, völlige Schnapsidee, aber vielleicht kommt sie ja doch irgendwie noch an ihren Zauberstab ran. Sie erwischt nur einen Handvoll Stoff.

"Du nervst," sagt Bella.

"Leck mich," sagt Emmeline. "Ich hab heute noch was vor."

Bella lacht. "Das wissen wir, Kleines. Was ist ein Metalfan?"

"So jemand in so schwarzen Klamotten mit bescheuerten Haaren," sagt Emmeline. Zeit für ihre tastenden Finger gewinnen! Bellatrix Lestrange beleidigen! "Totales Muggelding." Leider hat sie jetzt auch Metalfans und Muggel beleidigt, dabei wollte sie das gar nicht. Sie stünde jedenfalls wesentlich lieber mit einem Metalfan oder Muggel oder beidem hier, gern auch in Personalunion, sie ist da nicht wählerisch.

Außerdem, denkt sie noch, außerdem muss dringend noch irgend etwas anderes sagen, das können doch jetzt bitte nicht ihre letzten Worte gewesen sein.

Das mit ihrem Zauberstab stellt sich natürlich, wie schon alles andere an diesem beschissenen Tag, als völlige Fehlanzeige heraus, und Emmeline fragt sich, was jetzt kommt. Das dürfte ja eigentlich nur Avada Kedavra sein. Mist, denkt sie, jetzt krieg ich die Personalentwicklungsmaßnahme mit Barty gar nicht mehr mit, und - oh Mann, Lilys Baby, und das blöde Treffen heute abend - sie versucht sich umzudrehen, ist ja eh alles egal jetzt, aber auch das ist sinnlos.

Scheiße, denkt sie, scheiße, mit sowas bin ich auf die _Schule_ gegangen, und jetzt steht die hier und bringt mich um, das ist doch alles schon lange nicht mehr normal. Polly hab ich auch nicht so richtig unmissverständlich verlassen. Bei mir zuhause liegt alles durcheinander und die peinlichen Liebesbriefe aus Hogwarts hab ich auch nie verbrannt!

Bella spricht, und schon bei der ersten Silbe bleibt Emmeline das Herz stehen. Das darf doch nicht sein, dass das jetzt alles noch schlimmer wird.

So nicht, denkt sie, bitte nicht so - aber es ist rein gar niemand hier, der Bella jetzt noch daran hindern könnte, nach dem "Im -" auch noch das "-perio" auszusprechen.

Der Druck lässt nach und dann ist wieder Platz zwischen Bella und Emmeline und zwischen Emmeline und der Betonwand. Sie atmet tief durch. In der Dunkelheit drückt Bella ihr ihren Zauberstab wieder in die Hand. Ihre Finger sind überraschend warm.

Von diesem Moment an ist eigentlich alles Rock'n'Roll. Yeah!


	4. Chapter 4

**Anmerkung**: es handelt sich hierbei um das letzte Kapitel *Dankesrede komponier*. Soviel zum Ausflug in alte Fandoms ^^

* * *

**Zehn neue Freizeitideen für Sie und Ihre willenlose menschliche Marionette (Teil IV)**

Von dem ganzen Lärm ist inzwischen nicht mehr viel übrig, nur ein beständiges Surren, Pfeifen, Piepsen. Emmeline hört ihm schon seit Tagen zu. Manchmal ist es dunkel und wattig und manchmal wird es hell und wattig, aber das ist egal, sie hat sich bisher noch nicht getraut, ihre Augen aufzumachen. Hinter ihren Lidern fühlt sie sich eigentlich ganz sicher, außer manchmal, wenn Leute die Tür aufmachen und mit erstaunlicher Distanzlosigkeit an sie herantreten, um ihr irgendetwas einzuflößen, umzuwickeln oder überzuziehen. Zu manchen Tageszeiten ist das hier wie ein Bahnhof! Vielleicht ist es ja einer.

Lily war auch schon zweimal da. Offenbar hat es sie also nicht erwischt. Wen sonst? Lily bleibt gewöhnlich eine Weile und bittet Emmeline mit wachsender Ungeduld um ihr Aufwachen. Heute ist sie wieder da, und ihr Tonfall ist noch anders als bei den vorigen Malen.

"Emmy, sag was," sagt sie, nachdem sie eine Weile still in der Nähe von Emmelines Liege verbracht hat. "Ich weiß, dass du wach bist, und deswegen musst du jetzt was sagen. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit." Ihre Ungeduld ist beinahe hörbar.

Hey, denkt Emmeline, ich bin hier noch nicht fertig. Ich muss noch ein bisschen rumliegen und ein wenig nichts tun, bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist, so in circa hundert Jahren. "Ich will es nicht wissen," sagt sie.

"Niemand ist dabei gestorben, Emmy," sagt Lily, das hat sie schon öfter gesagt, aber Emmeline hat es ihr nicht geglaubt. Dann ist da eine vielsagende Pause. "Du _bist_ wach," fügt Lily hinzu.

"Also das würde mich geringfügig überraschen," sagt Emmy durch die Watte. "Und wenn du niemand sagst, meinst du damit -"

"Es gab keine Toten," sagt Lily. "Nicht mal Verletzte, also abgesehen von dir jetzt."

"Echt jetzt," sagt Emmeline. "Das soll ich glauben? Klingt ja nach einem friedlichen Frühlingsspaziergang. So doof sind die doch nun auch wieder nicht."

"Naja," sagt Lily, "sie wissen jetzt, wie man ohne Zauberstab appariert. Das könnte man als den Schwachpunkt der ganzen Situation betrachten. Aber das war eh nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und wir mussten uns mal wieder ein Hauptquartier suchen. Aber das neue ist viel cooler! Du solltest es sehen."

Emmeline öffnet jetzt doch ihre Augen. Sie stellt fest, dass es eigentlich gar nicht so dämmerig ist, wie sie die ganze Zeit gedacht hat, nur die Vorhänge sind zugezogen. Draußen scheint die Sonne mit einer Brachialität, die sie ihr in dieser Jahreszeit gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

Sie dreht den Kopf und schaut rüber zu Lily.

"Scheiße," sagt sie. "Wenn du sagst 'verletzt', meinst du -"

"Naja," sagt Lily. "Dann meine ich, Peter hat dich mit einem Versteinerungszauber aufhalten wollen und dann hat er ihn versaut. War ein schönes Stück Arbeit, das wieder hinzukriegen."

"Was ist dann für ein Datum heute?" fragt Emmeline, langsam etwas misstrauisch. Einige Dinge stimmen hier nicht. Zum Beispiel, dass es definitiv nicht mehr März sein kann.

"Sechsundzwanzigster Juli," sagt Lily. Sie sieht aber auch verdächtig schwanger aus.

Emmeline macht sich für die größtmögliche Katastrophe bereit. "Aber schon noch neunzehnhundertachtzig, oder? Dein wievieltes Baby wird das?"

"Nee, das ist immer noch Harry," sagt Lily. "Keine Sorge."

"Keine Sorge am _Arsch_," sagt Emmeline. Sie schließt die Augen vorsichtshalber wieder, aber die Sorgen gehen nicht weg. "Kann ich mal eine Zigarette haben?"

Lily lacht hell auf. "Schon mal versucht, in St. Mungo's Zigaretten reinzuschmuggeln?"

Es wird wirklich schlimmer und schlimmer. "Vier Monate," sagt Emmeline, um das Schreckliche noch einmal zusammenzufassen. "Was da alles passieren kann! Ist irgendwas passiert? Sind alle noch da?"

Statt einer Antwort kommt für einen Moment nur Schweigen. Emmeline sitzt auf, Lily nimmt ihre Hand, und Emmeline denkt nur, _wer_, und taktloserweise grübelt sie, welche Namen sie an dieser Stelle verkraften kann, und welche nicht. Rein theoretisch brauchen sie ja jeden einzelnen, aber ganz persönlich betrachtet kann Emmeline im Moment auf Peter Pettigrew gut verzichten. Ein Versteinerungszauber ist jetzt nicht so schwer, den muss man nicht derartig versauen.

"Albus wollte eigentlich später noch mit dir reden," sagt Lily, in einem irgendwie leicht zerstreut wirkenden Tonfall. "Der kann sowas auch besser." Sie schweigt wieder, und auf einmal bemerkt sie, wie sich der Sommer im Raum ausgebreitet hat. Die Hitze ist drückend, und Lilys Hand klebt ein bisschen, vom Schweiß.

"Ich finde gar nicht, dass er das so gut kann," sagt Emmeline, einfach nur um die Stille zu füllen. Sie erinnert sich, wie sie einmal nach Amerika appariert ist, und wie absurd hell es dort war, wenn es schon lange hätte dunkel sein sollen. So fühlt sie sich jetzt. Lily trägt nur ein flatteriges Kleidchen, mitten im März. Das ist doch bizarr!

Lilys Hand drückt ihre. "Sie haben Marlene erwischt."

Emmeline atmet aus. Nur ein Wort, tonlos: _nein_. Mit wem analysiert sie jetzt die Zukunft? Sie muss darauf achten, dass die Rechenmaschine nicht abgebaut wird, denkt sie. Sie wird versuchen müssen, das ganze zu verstehen, vielleicht hat Marlene es ja doch noch geschafft, die Sache zu dokumentieren. _Nein_.

"Diese Schweine," haucht sie schließlich. "Diese verdammten Schweine!" Irgendwas muss man doch sagen. Überhaupt muss man sich an den Gedanken irgendwie gewöhnen, und das kostet doch Zeit, dabei hat sie schon so viel davon auf das absurdeste verschwendet.

"Die Beerdigung war im April," sagt Lily. Sie holt ein geblümtes Taschentuch umständlich aus der Tasche des besagten unangebrachten Kleidchens, putzt sich die Nase. Emmeline fand immer, dass wenige so abgebrüht sind wie Lily. Bloß wird das alles immer schlimmer, und irgendwann macht selbst Lily nicht mehr mit.

Darüber nachzudenken, dass sie hier vier Monate versteinert auf einem Bett gelegen hat, weil Pettigrew offenbar im entscheidenden Moment _Finite Incantatem_ nicht eingefallen ist...! Trottel! Wenn sie ihn in die Finger kriegt, passiert was.

"Wenn du Travers findest, sag ihm schöne Grüße von mir und dann mach ihn fertig," sagt Lily verschnupft. Emmeline atmet tief durch. Sich stets daran erinnern, wer der Feind ist, und was Pettigrew vom Feind unterscheidet: wichtige Überlebensstrategie. Sicher hat er es gut gemeint, und immerhin war sie in diesem Moment auf der falschen Seite gewesen, wenn auch wider Willen.

"Ich will nicht übrig bleiben," sagt Emmeline. "Sie nehmen mir meine Freunde, einen nach dem anderen, und ich will nicht übrig bleiben! Was wenn wir übrig bleiben, Lily?"

Das ist aber ein schöner Ausbruch der Verzweiflung, sagt ein metakognitiver Gedanke in ihrem Kopf. Leider verhallt er erstmal, dann irgendjemand klopft an die Tür, und mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Emmeline ihr in ihrem Zustand gar nicht zugetraut hätte, ist Lily aufgesprungen und zur Tür gelaufen. In einer anderen Welt sollte sie jetzt auf einer Parkbank sitzen und sich auf ihr Baby freuen. Sie wirkt so angespannt. Das Gespräch an der Tür ist kurz.

"Ich muss mich verabschieden," sagt Lily unvermittelt, nachdem sie zu Emmelines Bett zurückgekehrt ist. Sie setzt sich nicht noch einmal hin. "Was für ein unglaublich beschissener Zeitpunkt. Wir müssen sofort los. Tut mir Leid."

"Wo willst du hin?" fragt Emmeline. Sie fühlt sich etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht.

"Wir müssen uns verstecken," sagt Lily. "Ich kann dir nicht viel darüber sagen, aber wir ziehen aufs Land und machen die Tür hinter uns zu." Ein Lächeln, für das Emmeline sie in den Arm nehmen und/ oder streng zurechtweisen möchte. "Wir werden wohl auch übrig bleiben."

"Scheißgefühl, nicht wahr?" sagt Emmeline.

"Ich sag dir eins," sagt Lily. "Wenn Harry da ist, fang ich wieder an zu rauchen. Das ist ja alles nicht auszuhalten ohne Fluppe."

Emmeline sitzt ja schon, und Lily legt vorsichtig ihre Arme um sie. Der Bauch ist irgendwie im Weg, aber es ist trotzdem ganz tröstlich. Emmeline verzichtet auf die strenge Zurechtweisung.

"Willst du gar nicht fragen?" fragt Lily.

Emmeline atmet ein, der Geruch von Shampoo von Lilys wunderbarem Haar, nach Apfel und Seife. "Ich hab aber Angst davor," sagt sie ganz leise.

"Brauchst du nicht," sagt Lily.

"Okay." Eine Pause, und Emmeline zieht sich zurück aus der Umarmung. "Wo ist Polly?"

Lilys Hände ruhen auf ihren, und zum ersten Mal sieht Emmeline den Ring an ihrem Finger. Er ist nicht sehr pompös. Vielleicht wird das ja alles okay, mit den beiden, oder den dreien, denkt sie. Vielleicht werden sie ja Glück haben.

"Draußen," sagt Lily- "Sie durfte hier eigentlich nicht rein, so als Muggel, aber ich hab ihr einen Zauberstab in die Hand gedrückt und jetzt ist sie halt erstmal deine schwedische Schwippschwägerin. Ich schick sie gleich rein."

Emmeline denkt daran, dass sie Polly eigentlich immer noch verlassen muss, aber sie kann das jetzt gar nicht in Erwägung ziehen. Dann haben die noch mehr gewonnen als ohnehin schon.

"Mach's gut," sagt Emmeline. Sie muss noch so viel sagen, muss noch danke sagen, muss noch wissen, wo Lily hingeht, was mit Jim ist, wie sie sich in Zukunft verständigen können. "Sehen wir uns wieder?"

"Ich hoffe das," sagt Lily. "Wenn das alles vorbei ist." Ihre Stimme wird noch leiser. "Er ist hinter uns her," sagt sie. "Persönlich. Seit wann bitte bin ich so wichtig?"

"Er muss weg," sagt Emmeline.

"Ganz recht," sagt Lily. "Er muss weg." Sie schaut auf ihre Uhr, und Emmeline bemerkt, dass es eine mechanische Uhr ist, Muggelfabrikat. "Ich muss auch weg. Schlechte Überleitung, 'tschuldige." Noch einmal drückt sie Emmelines Hände.

"Ich wünsch euch was," sagt sie, schaut dann weg.

"Ja, ich euch auch," sagt Emmeline nach einer zu langen Pause. Lily lächelt unfroh, schon auf dem Weg zur Tür. Beide wissen aus Erfahrung, dass sie keine Freundinnen langer Abschiede sind. Bei der Anzahl an Abschieden wird man sonst gar nicht mehr fertig.

Die Tür schließt lautlos, und einen Moment hat Emmeline Zeit, den Kopf in den Händen zu vergraben und die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Es funktioniert nicht so recht. Dann klopft es wieder an der Tür.


End file.
